dajara521s_trainzfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Psychosis
Psychosis is the fifth Trainz film. It was uploaded on February 3, 2017. Plot It is March 1953. Rorick, an N&W A Class, has finished his train and begins bragging to his friend Jensen about his size and power, but Jensen reminds him that the railroad might be getting new diesels soon. Rorick doesn't believe him, as he doesn't think they're necessary. Jensen leaves to collect the Powhatan Arrow. Two months later, new N&W diesels roll out of the shops, much to Rorick's horror. After he leaves to get his train, Jensen meets a new diesel named Henry. Jensen later shows Henry the yard while Rorick is shocked to find that two new diesels will be helpers for his train. Rorick is upset, as he can handle the train fine alone. On the climb up the hill, Rorick pulls extra hard, which causes the coupling to snap between the caboose and the diesel. That night when Jensen leaves on his night run and when Henry returns from his first train, he finds Rorick and introduces himself, but Rorick is tired and wants to be left alone. The next day, Rorick tells Jensen that he has doubts about the diesels, but Jensen thinks Henry is just fine and that they'll be okay. Rorick decides that he doesn't trust the new engines, but he'll work with Henry if he has to. Jensen leaves to visit his friend Norton, an older J class who is now on static display. When Jensen finds Norton, the two engines talk about the diesel situation, and Norton reminds Jensen to be mindful of how things are. Jensen leaves, promising to stop by again. One month later, Henry leaves on his train, excited. Rorick says that Henry's not bad, but he's worried. Just then, another J Class prepares for his train, which has been rerouted due to the accident out west one week ago. A lot of bridges in the country are worrying the inspectors, because the engine who derailed was a 4-8-4 like Jensen. The diesels are still light enough to go over the bridge. When Rorick hears this, he leaves in a huff. The J Class the leaves to collect his train. That evening, a diesel powered freight train stalls on a hill and Rorick is called to help push. Rorick pushes hard to show off his power, but it didn't do good, as the dispatch was impressed and pulled Rorick off his freight jobs to be a helper, much to Rorick's dismay. One month later, Jensen visits Norton again and tells him his worries regarding Rorick. Norton brings up replacement, and how Jensen's kind replaced his own and how Henry and the other diesels don't mean to replace steam engines, but railroads try to keep up with the latest technology. Jensen leaves, beginning a montage of diesels hard at work and Rorick pushing trains. It ends with Rorick biffing a caboose too hard, causing a wreck. Henry comes to Rorick's rescue, but Rorick is angry about what happened. He accuses Henry of making this happen, but apologizes for his temper. That night, Henry brings the sad news to Jensen that Rorick has been removed from service in general. Jensen goes to see Rorick, who is depressed and angry. He sets off to get revenge on the diesels. He arrives at a yard where he starts bumping the diesels until a Fairbanks Morse Trainmaster comes out of the shed and starts fighting Rorick until Rorick pushes him into the end of the siding where it bumps the shed's supporting, causing it to fall on the Trainmaster and crush it. The next morning, the diesels tell Jensen what happened, and Jensen sets off to find Rorick. Meanwhile, Rorick is guilty, as this means the end for him. But then he has an idea. He'll pull a train no one has ever seen before. He collects a bunch of coal hoppers and starts away. Jensen and Henry are trying to find Rorick when Rorick comes barreling toward them. Rorick is now chasing Henry down the line with Jensen in pursuit, trying to warn Rorick that he has to stop the train, as it's too dangerous. Eventually the switches are turned and Jensen crashes into Rorick's train. Rorick, thinking Jensen died, slams on his brakes. Because of the length of the train, the braking cannot spread to all cars, and many of the cars behind Rorick are not braking and are pushing against the front of the train, causing the train to derail in sections, even pushing Rorick off the tracks. The rest of the train keeps piling on Rorick until his boiler cannot take it anymore and explodes. Three months later, Jensen and Henry are seen pulling the Powhatan Arrow, closing the film. Characters * Jensen * Rorick * Henry * Norton * N&W K2 #119 (not named) * N&W SD9 #2943 (not named) * N&W GP9 #795 (not named) * N&W J Class #613 (not named) * N&W F7A #3690 (not named) * N&W F7A #3725 (not named) * N&W F7A #3671 (not named) Trivia * In an early development, this film was going to be titled "The Natural Order". * This films marks the first of a few things: ** First film to be edited in Adobe Premiere instead of Sony Vegas. * The EMD diesels delivering new diesels might be reference to Gentle Giant. Goofs * Some new N&W GP9s appear to have the same numbers. * N&W diesels appear to be arriving in 1953, but in reality, N&W did not order any diesels until 1955-1956. * An N&W SD9 appears in the newer N&W scheme. * An Arby's building is near the yard even though Arby's was not established until 1964. * Henry is heard with a K3LA horn, even though no K3LAs existed until the 1970s. * The Powhatan Arrow is running with generic Pullman coaches instead of N&W coaches. * When Rorick's train crashes, some of the crash sequences appear to be out of order. In addition, some of the cars are stopped when they are supposed to still be moving. * The F7As, Trainmasters, and SD9s did not arrive on N&W until a series of mergers in 1964, despite the year being 1953. * Despite being the beginning of the N&W's dieselization, no ALCO RS-3s, which were the first diesels ordered by the N&W, are shown. Category:Trainz films Category:2017 films